


Right where I'm needed

by Noxfam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Sex on Furniture, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxfam/pseuds/Noxfam
Summary: Eh I was feeling bored and decided to do everybody's favorite pass time...Writing smut!
Relationships: Original Characters/Original Mandalorian Characters, Original Jedi characters/Original Mandalorian characters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Right where I'm needed

Entering into Sephi’s office I saw her standing in the middle of the room, talking into a comlink on her wrist.  
  
She massaged her temple, “ _Care to tell me why the hangar is on lock down?”_ _  
__  
_ “-- _Uh...Some soldiers were transporting dangerous chemicals through there and...tripped. They’re okay... for the most part.--”_ a staticy voice said. _  
__  
_ Sephi breathed in through her nose deeply, looking up from the comlink and noticing my presence, “Send a Hazmat team down to the hangar and send the soldiers to the medical bay.” She gave me a small smile.   
  
Smiling back at her under my helmet, I walked over. She turned around and I wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my helmet into her neck.  
  
She winced slightly, “You’re colder than _hoth,_ cyar’ika _.”_ _  
__  
_ An audible chuckle could be heard from my modulator, “I know. _That’s why I’m hugging you, ner mesh’la riduur.”_  
  
“That’s the _only_ reason?” she purred.  
  
Her comm flickered back to life, startling her a bit, “-- _Uh...ma’am?”_ _  
__  
_ “ ** _What?_** ” She hissed, upset at the interruption.  
  
“-- _Those soldiers I was tellin’ you about...they_ ** _were_** _the hazmat team…_ \--”  
  
She looked up at me, rolled her eyes and sighed, “You’re saying ‘the’ like they’re the only one we have.”  
  
“--...They _were_...Ma’am. The rest are busy.--”  
  
Sephi groaned loudly, “How fast can we get one back here?”  
  
“-- _Soon. But there’s paper work- --”_ _  
__  
__“Just read it off to me.”_ She cut the soldier off. He started reading immediately and Sephi drearily let her head sink, resigning herself to her fate.  
  
I searched my mind for ways to relieve her of stress. A grin spread across my face as the perfect idea finally came to me.  
  
I slipped a gloved hand up her shirt, and splayed it on her bare, toned, stomach. She quickly stood upright and narrowed her eyes at me.  
  
“ ** _Cold._** _”,_ she spoke telepathically.  
  
I shrugged innocently as I moved my hand higher, cupping her breast. Her breath hitched and she bit her lip, beginning to slump against me. I slipped another hand into her clothes, _this time_... _into her pants._ She grabbed my fore-arm, “I’m on a **_transmission._** _What are you doing?_ ”  
  
I nuzzled my helmet into her neck and growled into her skin, “ _What I want._ ”  
  
Pulling my head from her neck, I gauged her reaction. She gave me a look of surprise, but that look quickly dissolved into one of desire as her hand fell away from my fore-arm.  
  
“ _Fine._ ” She murmured.  
  
“ _Fine_ isn’t good enough, _meshurok.”_ _  
__  
_ Sephi looked up at me, her eyes were pleading. She grabbed my fore-arm and pushed my hand deeper into her pants until one of my fingers rested just above her folds, “ _Please..._ I _need_ this...I need _you_.” she whimpered.  
  
My entire body stilled as my heart skipped a beat. She noticed my reaction and smiled, pressing a kiss to the space on my helmet where my mouth would be, “ _Something the matter?”_ she purred.  
  
I grunted and pushed my finger between her folds rubbing her button slowly. She bit her lip and let out a strangled moan, throwing her head back into my chest.  
  
I grinned widely as she came un-done at my touch. She opened her eyes, “ _In...side…” she rasped, breathily._ _  
__  
__I cocked my head to the side slightly, “Oh? What if I don’t want to? What if I just want to stand here pleasuring you until you cry my name into that transmission of yours?” I husked._ _  
__  
__Her hand went back and gripped my thigh for extra support as she panted more heavily._ _  
__  
_ “ _You would like that wouldn’t you?”_ I teased, using the hand I had on her breast to brush over her nipple. Her thighs tightened around my fingers as her knees started to buckle, “I...order you-”  
  
I cut her off, “Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. _I’m_ the alor right now, _Seph’ika_ ” I growled, teasing her entrance by swirling my finger around it. She let out a choked whimper and started grinding her ass against me in an attempt to gain the friction I was denying her.  
  
I pressed my body into her, rubbing her nipple back and forth with my finger, “ _Look at you, trying to fuck yourself on my cod piece. You’re such a bad girl~”_ _  
__  
_ Sephi looked up at me a sly grin on her face, “ _Then punish me, cyar’ika~”_  
  
I gazed down into her eyes that were as blue as the oceans of Scarif but still managed to blaze like flames of Mustafar. I leaned into her ear and whispered, “ _Beg._ ”  
  
  
She parted her lips to say something, but was cut off by her com-link crackling with static, reminding both of us that she was on call.  
  
“-- _Uh...Ma’am? You there?”--”_ The **_interrupter_** spoke _._ _  
__  
_ Sephi pursed her lips and scrunched her face in frustration, “ _Yes?_ ** _Why wouldn’t I be_** ” She hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
“-- _It’s just that I asked you something and you didn’t respond.--”_ he replied nervously.  
  
“Oh. You did? What was it you Saaa-” her words dissolved into a moan as I slipped a finger into her entrance.  
  
She slumped down even further against me, “ _You could at least let me finish the call.”_ she spoke into my mind. _  
__  
__“You asked to be punished, didn’t you?”_ I whispered back, pushing a second finger inside, causing a second moan to escape her lips.  
  
The person on the other side cleared their throat to say something but was cut off by a familiar voice, “-- _Karking hell, recruit! Just turn off the_ ** _bloody_** _transmission_ _already, You clueless sleemo!_ \--” Javin shouted over the comm.  
  
“-- _S-Sorry!--”_ the recruit stammered out before the transmission shut off.  
  
Sephi let out a sigh of relief and I tried my hardest not to burst out laughing.  
  
_I’d have to give Javin my thanks later, as I was about to tell the recruit off, myself._  
  
Once I composed myself, I pressed Sephi closer to me, making her breathe in sharply. I thrusted my fingers in and out savouring every whimper and poorly stifled moan that escaped her soft, olive green lips.  
  
Gently, I pinched her nipple with my thumb and index finger, twisting it slightly. She bit her lip, her legs were quaking as if at any moment her knees would give way and she’d collapse taking me with her.  
  
My cod piece grew even more uncomfortable at the thought of me on top of her and my hard length pressing into her bottom.  
  
As if on cue she arched her back and grinded her ass against me, “ _Make me forget my name~” She growled._ _  
__  
_ “Ordering me around? _Looks like I need to give you more punishment~”_ _  
__  
_ She turned around, making my fingers slip out, and started rubbing my erection through my codpiece, “ _Is that a promise?”_ _  
__  
__I husked, “My word is my bond.”_ _  
_  
In a swift motion I picked her up and placed her on the desk, pressing our foreheads together. She panted into my helmet, fogging up the visor.  
  
She put her hands on the side of my helmet, looking into my eyes and asking for permission. I put my hands on hers and nodded and she pulled off my helmet impatiently but carefully enough as not to jostle my head.  
  
I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the lack of a hud directly in my face. Sephi put a hand on my cheek and pulled me into a quick but loving kiss.  
  
She connected our foreheads once more, “I _hate_ that you have to wear that bucket all the time. _It hides your beautiful face from me.”_ she cooed.  
  
I slid my head down next to her ear and whispered, “ _I could say the same thing about your clothes~_ ”  
  
I kissed her neck and nipped at her collar bone, beginning to rake up her shirt . Sephi moaned and dragged her fingers through my hair.  
  
I grasped her breast in my hand again, “ _That gives me an idea for your punishment~ Maybe I should have you walk up and down the halls in nothing but your_ ** _socks_** _~”_ _  
__  
_ Her hands wandered down my sides until I felt something get unlatched and my codpiece fell around my ankles. I sighed and leaned into Sephi’s ear, “ _You should have let me do that myself, meshurok…”_ _  
__  
__She put her hands around the back of my neck, intertwining her fingers, “I know...sorry. I’m impatient~” she pulled her pants down and tossed them away, revealing her folds covered in her juices._ _  
__  
__I chuckled then quickly dropped my pants. Her gaze shifted down and her eyes filled with both reververance and desire as she stared at my throbbing erection. I took my length into my hand and set it up against her entrance._ _  
__  
__“Say my name~” I husked, tugging on her earlobe with my teeth._ _  
__  
__“Jas...on…” she panted, her chest heaving._

 _I teased her, rubbing the head of my cock against her entrance, “Nayc. Say. My. Name.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _She turned her head, lips mere inches from my ear, “Ja_ **_aaast!_ ** _”_ she cried out my name as I slammed my hips into her, going deep inside of her core. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, holding onto me as if her life depended on it. She moaned into my ear again as my dick pulsed inside.  
  
Sliding my cock outside of her, I left just the head in, she quickly put her hands on my ass and pushed me back inside making me inhale sharply to keep a moan back.  
  
I started pounding my hips into her, quiet Mando’a expletives escaping my lips as I panted into Sephi’s perfect bright green skin that glistened with sweat. Each thrust sent waves of electricity into my throbbing cock. I pulled my head back and looked into her eyes. A heated flame crackled within them , threatening to burn me up if I didn’t keep up with her. 

  
Grinning, I put my hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She hummed happily into it, in return. 

_Of how I managed to make you mine, I have no clue. All that I know is that I’m glad that you_ **_are._ ** **  
** **  
** Pulling away for air, I brought my head lower and nipped at her chin, slowing my thrusts to long, slamming pumps.  
  
I whispered into her ear, “ _Listen. I’m going to pick you up off of this desk and then I’m going to_ **_fuck_ ** _you with_ **_everything_ ** _that I am. You will come_ **_only_ ** _when I permit it.” I began speaking in my concordian accent, for added effect._ _  
_ _  
_ _Her breathing picked up, Sephi reached under my arms and clenched onto my back tight, “Is that a promise?” she purred. I smirked, snaking my arms underneath her thighs and in one quick motion, I lifted her up. Sephi sunk deep onto my cock, arching her back and letting out a loud moan mixed with expletives._ _  
_ _  
_ _I kissed her neck and growled, “And now, cyar’ika...You’re punishment really begins.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _I slammed my hips into her, thrusting deep and harshly. Sephi’s hands wandered up and down my back as she whimpered and cried out my name._ _  
_ _  
_ _“That’s it~ Scream my name~ I wonder what you would do If I just stopped. Put you down and left, “ I grinned into her skin, “You’d be helpless~” I teased._ _  
_ _  
_ _Sephi put her hands on my cheeks and pulled me from her neck. She arched her back and started bouncing on my cock, “_ **_Don’t..._ ** _you_ **_dare._ ** _” she growled, her eyes deadly serious and burning with passion._ _  
_ _  
_ I pressed a quick kiss to her lips, “Wouldn’t _dream_ of it, Seph’ika~”  
  
Her expression softened into a smirk and she put her hands on the back of my head, pulling me into a hard, passionate kiss. I let her tongue gain access to my mouth. She rolled her tongue over mine and swirled around it.  
  
When we pulled apart for air she caught my bottom lip in her teeth and grinned widely. I slammed my length into her core, making her moan and let go off my lip.  
  
I snaked my arms around her waist and she wrapped her legs around me, “ _Alright, meshurok~ I’ll let you come, but_ **_only_ ** _when I count to_ **_ten_ ** _.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _She buried her face into my neck, “I’m ready~” she purred, her voice muffled._ _  
_ _  
_ _“_ **_one._ ** _”_ _  
_ _  
_ _I husked, slowly thrusting into her. A few strangled whimpers escaped her and vibrated into my neck._

“ **_Two._ ** _”_ _  
_ _  
_ _I picked up my pace, gripping her hips and slamming deep into her core. She bit into my neck and dipped her tongue into my collarbone._ _  
_ _  
_ _“_ **_Three._ ** _”_ _  
_ _  
_ _I put my hand on the side of her neck, pushing her head up with my thumb. I gazed into her eyes. Her normally bright blue eyes were reduced to a thin ring with evidence of her arousal. I could see that she was barely hanging on as if at any moment she would cry out my name and come undone._ _  
_ _  
_ _“_ **_Four._ ** _”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Sephi threw her head back, letting out a choked moan as she bounced on my cock, making a moan of my own, escape my lips. She opened one of her eyes and smirked at me. I could sense satisfaction about pulling a moan from me well up inside her._ _  
_ _  
_ _“_ **_Five._ ** _”_ _  
_ _  
_ _I slammed my pulsing cock into her with enough intensity to make her forget where she was. She whimpered and moaned, biting and kissing my neck frantically to convey as best as she could how much she was enjoying this, that didn’t include screaming into my head to fuck her_ **_harder_ ** _._ _  
_ _  
_ _I kept that pace for counts six through nine, occasionally grabbing firmly onto her waist and rocketing into her, pulling her hips down hard._

  
_“_ ** _Te-”_** _  
__  
__Before I could even finish, she slammed her ass down on my dick one more time and her whole body tensed as she let out a moan so loud I wouldn’t be surprised if they heard it all the way in the command deck._ _  
__  
__Her core clamped around me in a perfect grasp. I cried out Sephi’s name and exploded deep inside of her. I closed my eyes and for a moment I could’ve sworn I was flying with how much ecstasy and euphoria pumped into my mind, making me dizzy._ _  
__  
__I held Sephi tight as both of our chests heaved. When my mind became less foggy and I stopped seeing stars, I carried her over to the desk and set her down. She wrapped her arms around my head and buried my face in between her breasts and laid back onto the desk._ _  
__  
__“So...Which one of us did the name screaming while standing up?”_ She said in a sly tone.  
  
_“_ I _fondly_ remember you screaming my name more than I did yours. _”_ I retorted, my voice muffled.  
_  
__“Still you_ ** _did_** _scream my name~”_ she cooed. _  
__  
_ I chuckled into her skin and placed my hands on her hips, _“What can I say? You’re amazing~”_ _  
__  
__“You don’t have to tell_ ** _me_** _that. You were reciting that in your head like it was your_ ** _creed._** _”_ _  
__  
_ I lifted my head just enough to look at her, _“It_ ** _can_** _be~”_ _  
__  
_ She put her hand on my head and brushed my hair _, “_ You’re _pure_ sweetness _.”_ _  
__  
_ I snickered and wrapped my hands around her waist _, “Sure_ I am _.”_ _  
__  
__Our moment was once again interrupted by her commlink flickering to life, “--Um...General?--”_ _  
__  
_ Sephi closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose. She forced a smile onto her face, _“_ ** _Yes?_** _”_ _  
__  
__“--We’re uh..gonna have to close down the mess hall too--”_ _  
__  
_ Sephi groaned loudly. _  
__  
__“-- Oh uh… the commander wants to speak with you --”_ _  
__  
_ A shuffling sound like a comlink being passed could be heard. _  
__  
__“-- If you happen to have finished, your presence would be_ ** _gravely_** _appreciated. Oh...and how_ ** _has_** _your day been,_ ** _Jason_** _? --” Javin’s voice spoke._ _  
__  
__I snorted but didn’t respond. Sephi did her best to stifle a laugh._ _  
__  
_ After several moments of silence the Commlink crackled with static _, “-- Oh you lying nerfherder- I_ ** _know_** _you’re there! Just get down here! --”_ _  
__  
__“_ Be there in 10! _”_ Sephi exclaimed, promptly _shutting_ _off her commlink._ _  
__  
_ She put her hands on my cheek and angled my head up to look at her. _She had a deep fondness in her eyes, “_ You’re coming too. _”_ she purred _._ _  
__  
_ I returned her fond gaze with one of my own, __  
_  
__“_ After that? I don’t think I **_ever_** want to leave your side.”


End file.
